In general, doors are used to control passage between separate spaces. A typical door is a panel that swings on hinges, slides, or rotates inside a space. When open, doors admit ventilation and light. A door may be used to control physical atmosphere within a space so that an interior may be more effectively heated or cooled. Doors also act as a barrier to noise, inclement weather, and physical intrusion into a specifically defined space.
A typical vehicle has at least one door for accessing an interior of the vehicle. Such a door usually has a latch mechanism for maintaining the door in a locked state until access into or egress from the vehicle is required. Conventionally, the latch mechanism is actuated by an outside door handle to gain access to the interior of the vehicle, and by an interior door handle to facilitate exit from same. Actuation of the latch mechanism may also be locked or disabled to thereby prevent unauthorized access into the vehicle.